This specification relates to software execution.
Computing resources are used by computer programs during execution. The resources include disk space, memory allocation, network bandwidth, and processor cycles.
Modern computers are designed to enable multitasking—the sharing of a single resource among multiple processes.
The client/server model of computing involves a server providing access to an application or resource to one or more clients. The server and clients often, but not always, are separate computing devices that communicate over a computing network (e.g. the Internet). In some cases, a single server can host multiple applications and communicate with multiple clients concurrently.